


All I Want For Christmas

by vanilladippeddonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wynonna Earp, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas, Divorced mommies, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Supernatural (Wynonna Earp), Smut, WayHaught end game, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladippeddonuts/pseuds/vanilladippeddonuts
Summary: Nicole and Waverly have two kids, but they are divorced now. It's been two years but Nicole still can't seem to get over her ex-wife, just like Waverly can't seem to get over Nicole despite being with someone new. Their children along with the rest of their family and friends decide to get them back together. It is Christmas afterall!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy...so it's that time of the year again. And this idea popped into my head, I'll also be doing a Christmas story based off The Christmas Contract from that Lifetime movie. Cause it would totally be cute to do it WayHaught style. Enjoy this story!

"Come on, ma. Let's see if mom will actually go for a real tree this year." Wesley Earp-Haught, looked over at his redheaded mother with a plea in his eyes. The ten year old boy looked like Waverly whenever he did this and he knew it. They hadn't had a real tree in the house since the divorce.

Which meant that Nicole was defenseless. "I don't know, buddy. That is completely up to your mother." That was when she felt a snowball hit her back, and the Sheriff turned around and seen a little girl laughing. "Oh you think that is funny?!" She gathered up some snow, and made a soft snowball and threw it at the seven year old. Making sure she didn't hit her in the face. 

Samantha chuckled, even after the snowball hit her stomach. "Got you ma!" 

"Snowball fight!" Nick yelled out, ganging up on Nicole with his little sister. 

There was a small smile that rested on her lips as she watched them. "Come on you three! Before you catch a cold!" Waverly yelled out the front door, her sweater was wrapped around her tightly. It had been Nicole's weekend but the kids asked if the redhead could stay to help at least get up the tree. 

"Alright, alright I give up you guys win. Come on, listen to your mother. Get inside." Nicole stood up from the snow. The snowball fight had turned into tackling Nicole into the snow. Which she didn't mind at all. "I should get going anyways." 

The two siblings groaned as they all moved inside. 

"Do you have to ma?" Wesley asked, looking up at Nicole with pleading eyes for her to stay. 

"I'm afraid I do, buddy. I have to work in the morning." The weekends Nicole always took off because she had their children. "Next weekend, same time promise." 

"Are you sure that you can't stay for hot chocolate? Or at least to warm up a little bit." Waverly offered, as she looked up at Nicole. 

"I'm sure, I should get going. Thank you though." Nicole leaned down to hug Samantha and then Wesley giving them both a kiss on the head. "I'll see you guys next weekend." 

"Thank you again, Nicole. For helping me put up the tree, we will get it decorated this way you can see it when you come and get them on Friday." Waverly wasn't a fan of this arrangement but it made sense. Considering Nicole was Sheriff, which meant that she was on call all the time. And of course Waverly never stopped Nicole from seeing the kids throughout the week. She would never do that, never keep their children from their other mother. "Maybe next time you can stay for that hot chocolate."

"Yeah, maybe." Nicole smiled over at her for a moment before saying goodbye to the kids once again. Leaving the house, that she once called a home. She missed this place, Waverly and kids being there when she got home. It had been two years, one would think she would be over it and moved on but clearly that wasn't the case. Noticing a car pull in. Nicole went over to her truck. "Oh, hey Tracy." 

Tracy well she is Waverly's girlfriend and has a less stressful job, and home on time every day. "Hey, Nicole. Dropping the kids off pretty late?" 

"Actually helped Waves put the tree for you guys." Nicole said this as she opened the door for her truck. 

"Ah, I see. Well thank you for that. See you next weekend." Tracy moved inside, truthfully she wasn't a fan of Nicole's maybe it was because of what she shared with Waverly. Or maybe it was because she was still in the picture regardless. They had fights about it before, and tonight probably wouldn't be any different. 

"No problem. Have a good night." Nicole watched her go inside, and she got into her truck. Pulling out of the driveway, the redhead drove towards the coffee shop. She really did need to warm up. 

* * *

Walking into the coffee shop, she smiled at the barista. "Just by yourself tonight, Sheriff?" Vivian asked, smiling over at her as she started the redhead's usual order.

"Yeah, dropped the kids off to Waverly. We ended up playing in the snow for a bit after I helped them put up the tree." Nicole smiled back at her, it wasn't like Vivian wasn't gorgeous because she was. There had been signals thrown Nicole's way from her. "Just glad that I made it here before you closed." 

"Cutting it pretty close, considering I was thinking about closing up shop early. We are kinda of dead today." Vivian handed the coffee over to her. "It's on the house today." 

"What? Are you sure?" 

"Of course." Vivian's smile remained on her lips. 

"Well, how about I help you lock up and walk you out to your car as a thank you?" Nicole offered. 

Vivian thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds good actually. I wouldn't mind that at all." 

Nicole nodded her head, before she took a sip of her coffee. Helping Vivian close up the coffee shop, the pair soon left. Heading over to her car, she felt Vivian's hand wrap around her arm. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall, darlin'." 

There was a small blush that creeped up onto Vivian's cheeks. "Thank you, Sheriff." She said this, once they got to her car. "Nicole, can I ask you something?" 

The redhead pulled the car door open for Vivian. "Of course. What's up?" 

Vivian seemed nervous now, as she looked up at Nicole. "Would you like to go on a date with me this tomorrow?" 

Nicole was a bit shocked, not that she hadn't picked up on the vibes because she had. "Oh..umm I can't. Sammy has a doctor's appointment after school and Waverly needs me to bring her."

"Oh, well maybe some other time." Vivian got into her car. 

"I'm sorry, but have a good night and call me if you need anything." Nicole spoke before she closed the door.

* * *

"I really wish that you wouldn't have allowed Nicole to stay that long." Tracy finished getting ready for bed, as she looked over at Waverly for a moment. 

"She just helped me put up the tree, Trace." Waverly was tired of fighting about it with Tracy. Nicole was apart of her life and always would be. "Besides she also had some fun in the snow with the kids." 

"And what if they get sick now?" 

"That isn't going to happen. Can we just stop fighting about this and go to bed?" Waverly asked, looking over at her before getting onto bed. 

"Fine, whatever you want Waverly." Tracy wanted to continue this but clearly Waverly did not. Getting into bed, she glanced at the ceiling before looking over at her girlfriend. "I just don't see why you had to ask her to put up the tree to begin with. I could have gotten it when I got home."

* * *

"Wes..are you awake?" The seven year old girl asked as she moved into her brothers room. 

"Yeah, kiddo I am." Wesley glanced over at the door. "Come on." The fighting had started after dinner, it was more like arguments and little snippy comments. Luckily Sammy didn't understand most of it but Wesley did. 

"I miss ma." Samantha moved over to the bed and laid down next to him. She usually did this whenever their mother and Tracy would have arguments. Not like it happened a lot but still it happened. "I just want them back together."

"I know you do. So do I." Wesley turned onto his side. "I think we need to come up with a plan for them to get back together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly advice, the divorce, Nicole and Waves talk, Nicole asks Vivian out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really glad you guys are enjoying this! With Christmas basically right around the counter, I'll be doing my best to update all of my stories. It's Not Over is ending soon. And I have a couple ideas in my head for another story already!

“When was the last time you had a date?” Ethan asked, as he looked over at his older sister before taking a drink of his coffee.

Nicole sat back in her seat and sighed a little bit. “A year or so before our split. That was the last time Waverly and I went on a date.”

“So maybe you should think about taking Vivian up on her offer. It’s time for you to move on and be happy.” Placing the coffee cup down, he stood up and went over to her. Leaning down, he kissed her head. “I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll think about it.” Nicole nodded her head and stood up after he kissed her head. Walking him out. “Tell Sara that I said hi and give Imogen a kiss from her best aunt.”

“Will do.” Ethan left, closing the door behind him.

Nicole sighed a little bit, moving over to the living room. The redhead picked up the couple of coffee cups and moved into the kitchen. It was always so quiet here without the kids around. Hearing the small meow, she glanced down at Calamity. “Yeah, I know I miss them too.”

* * *

**_2 Years Ago._ **

_“Dude this sucks balls.” Wynonna said, looking over at Nicole._

_“I know but it’s what she wants. And we both know I can’t say no to her, even about this as much as I tried everything that I possible could. I even cut back here, trying to get out on time and stuff.” Nicole’s work schedule had become a bit hectic lately. But she was trying. Although Waverly was becoming more distant. Even in therapy. “We sign the papers tomorrow.”_

_“And you guys have tried everything? Even gone to couples therapy?” Wynonna questioned, she knew that she should be on her sister’s side, but Nicole was her best friend and clearly needed someone._

_“We’ve tried everything, Wyn. Even couples therapy and well that went like shit.” Nicole reached for the bottle and took a long drink._

_“Dude, I’m sorry. But hey at least she isn’t taking you for half of your shit.”_

_Nicole rolled her eyes. “You know I would give her anything. But we settled on basically everything including custody of the kids.”_

_Wynonna stood up. “I wish you two would just work out your stuff instead of signing those papers tomorrow. Try and get some sleep Nicole, don’t drink that whole bottle. I love you, buddy. But you know not in a gay way.”_

_There was a small chuckle that came from her lips. “I love you too. And I’ll do my best, go home Wynonna.” Nicole watched her leave, before she got up from behind her desk. Heading into the bathroom, she changed her clothes before going back to her office. Laying down on the couch, she closed her eyes sighed. She had been staying there for the past couple of weeks. Opening her eyes back, she glanced over at the family picture that was on her desk. She had been late that day due to work, but they still got them done. Closing her eyes once again._

_“Are you guys sure about this?” Waverly’s lawyer, aka her best friend in the whole world besides Wynonna, Chrissy Nedley asked._

_Waverly glanced over at Nicole. The redhead looked wrecked and she wanted nothing more then to go over to her and kiss her senseless like she had before and tell her that she wanted to try again and make them work. “Yeah, this is what I want.”_

_Nicole nodded her head, looking down for a moment. “Yeah.” Finally she looked over at Waverly. “I’ll be over to get my things after here. Think it would be easier if the kids aren’t there.”_

_Waverly nodded her head. “Alright, I can make myself busy or something for a few hours.”_

_“I will get these filed for you guys right away, and send you both copies.” Chrissy sighed a little bit, watching them both leave. Taking her phone out, she called Rosita. “Hey babe. I don’t think I can file these papers.”_

_“So don’t. Or at least give it until the afternoon. And if nothing changes then file the papers.” Rosita suggested to her girlfriend._

_“Good idea. Now what should we have for dinner?”_

_Nicole pulled up to their her—Waverly’s home, parking her truck. Sighing a little bit, she got out after sitting there for a few minutes. Heading over to the door, she used her key and unlocked it. Making her way inside, she glanced around a little bit. As if this was going to be the last time, she would ever step foot in this home again. Heading upstairs to their bedroom, she stopped when she seen the brunette curled up in a ball on the bed. “Waves?”_

_Waverly was crying and had been crying after her left Chrissy’s office. “Nic..” She sat up on the bed and did her best to wipe away the tears. “I’m fine. I lost track of time. I’ll get out of your way here in a minute.”_

_“You’re are not fine. You are anything but fine.” Nicole moved over to her reaching out, she brushed away the tears. “Hey, come here.” As she sat down next to her, her arms went around Waverly. “I’m never going to stop loving you.” She told her softly, feeling Waverly lean into her. That was when she kissed her head. “I’m sorry for everything. For working so much, for us fighting over it, for missing our anniversary. I’m sorry, Waverly.”_

_Waverly leaned into her, she always felt safe in Nicole’s arms even now. Even with them being divorced now. “It wasn’t just your fault, Nicole.” She had stopped trying, she knew that. The communication between them had stopped. And their sexual connection had been non-exist as well. Glancing up at her for a moment, she leaned up and connected their lips, kissing her softly._

_Nicole was hesitant at first but her body betrayed her as she started kissing her back just as softly. Before pulling away slightly. “Waves..we can’t.”_

_“We can…” Waverly whispered before kissing Nicole’s lips with more force her hand moved to her cheek after she felt her kissing back. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but she just wanted to feel Nicole again. Even if it was their last time together. Soon clothes were being tossed aside and Nicole was kissing down her body._

* * *

The redhead fed Calamity before leaving the small three bedroom house, heading over to her Sheriff’s SUV, she got in. Hearing her phone go off, she put it on the Bluetooth before answering. “Sheriff Haught.”

“Nicole, it’s me Waverly.”

There was a smile on Nicole’s lips. “Hey Waves, what’s up?”

“Just wanted to remind you of Sammy’s appointment today. You are still taking her right?”

“I am. I figured I can just pick up Wesley also, since I’ll be there anyways, we can get some dinner or something. If that is okay.” Nicole pulled up to the coffee shop, parking her SUV.

“Of course, that is okay, Nicole. You don’t even have to ask if it is and you know it.”

“I know, I just wasn’t sure if Tracy and you had plans with them or not.” Nicole took off her seatbelt and sat back in her seat.

“Actually Tracy is staying at her place tonight.” The two of them hadn’t been dating that long probably six or seven months now.

“Well if you want you can join us. We will probably just get dinner at the diner.” Nicole switched her phone over and grabbed it. Bringing it to her ear before she got out.

“Really? I don’t want to impose.”

“You are never imposing, Waverly.” She told her honestly. “We will meet there say six? Does that work for you?”

“It works perfectly. I’ll talk to you later, Nicky.” Waverly smiled, hanging up the phone.

“Bye, Waves.”

* * *

Nicole’s smile was still there as she shook her head. Shoving her phone back into her pocket, heading inside of the coffee shop.

“Sheriff, what can I get for you?” Vivian asked, as if she didn’t know the redhead’s order and had already started making it. Even though she was the owner, she still liked to help out behind the counter.

“My usual would be good and date. Would you like to go on a date with me, Vivian? This weekend?” Nicole asked, after she moved over to the counter.

“But what about the kids? Don’t you have them this weekend?” Vivian questioned, a confused looked on her face for a moment.

“I do, I figured we all could go out together. Not unless it’s too much for a first date.”

Vivian’s smile appeared on her lips. “No, it isn’t at all. I would like to go on a date with you and your kids. I can’t wait.” She placed Nicole’s coffee down in front of her. “I’ll see you later, Sheriff.”

“You don’t want me to pay?” Nicole asked, seeing Vivian shake her head. “This is twice now which means I owe you two dates.” The redhead grabbed her head coffee, before leaving the coffee shop. Heading over to her SUV once again. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's check up & the family had dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo very sorry for the late update. I've been a bit distracted lately and plus the holiday's coming up. But I swear you guys have my full attention again.
> 
> Also Nicole has no idea that she is on Tinder until the next chapter.

“So what are your plans for the day Haughtshot? Besides this paperwork?” Wynonna asked, sitting down across from Nicole’s desk.

“Sammy has a doctor’s appointment at three thirty, so I’m picking up Wes and her. Then we are going to have dinner with Waverly at the diner.” Nicole signed her name at the bottom of the paper, and then put it into the file. “I have a date this weekend.”

“You guys are having dinner together with the kids?” Wynonna raised a brow slightly and held up her hand. “Good going Haughtstuff. Who is it with?”

“Yeah, we are.” The redhead raised her brow slightly at Wynonna’s hand and shook her head a little bit. “Vivian, she owns the coffee shop.”

The brunette gave herself a high five before rolling her eyes. “I know who Vivian is, we went to high school together. Not exactly my biggest fan.” She sighed some. “But hey at least Waves, the kids and you are having dinner together. Almost like old times huh?”

Nicole did her best to ignore Wynonna’s comment about it being like old times as she looked over the report in front of her. “Not exactly.”

“How is it not like old times? You guys are going to dinner as a family.”

“Wynonna, don’t you have some work to do? Some reports to turn in?” Nicole was doing her best not to get frustrated, but the more Wynonna went on the more frustrated she was starting to get. She was doing her best to get over Waverly. It had been two years, two long years so it was past time.

“Umm—yeah I’ll just go and do that.” Wynonna got up and left Nicole’s office.

* * *

“How was school guys?” Nicole asked, as she walked with Samantha and Wesley over to her SUV. She hadn’t even changed out of her uniform yet but at least she had her truck. Opening the back door for them, closing it once they were inside. The redhead moved over to the driver side and got in. Starting the truck, she pulled out and started towards the doctors office.

“It was good for me.” Sammy said this was a smile on her lips, as she looked over at her mother. Before she started explaining her day to the redhead.

Once Sammy finished, Nicole continued to drive towards the doctors office. “Wes? How was your day, bud?”

Wesley shrugged a little bit. “It was okay, I got some homework to do so I’ll probably do that when Sammy is in with the doctor.” Honestly he had been trying to come up with a plan to get his parents  back together but he had been coming up empty so far.

“Sounds productive, Wes.” Truthfully he was more like Waverly, but there were moments that he was like Nicole.

* * *

Once she pulled up to the office, the redhead got out and then got the door for the kids. Heading inside with them, she went over to the front desk and checked them in.

“Sammy, come on back.” The nurse said this, and the three of them stood up and went to the back. They did her weight and height before moving into the room. Getting some information from Nicole. “Doctor Pressman will be in with you guys shortly.”

“Thank you.” Nicole told her, offering her a friendly smile. While they waited, she helped Wesley with his homework until a knock gained her attention. “Yeah, come in.”

Shae Pressman moved into the after giving the go ahead, smiling over at them. Samantha sat on Nicole’s lap, as Nicole helped Wesley with his homework. In that moment Shae’s heart melted even though the Earp-Haught’s have been her patients for years still it was a beautiful site. “Hey guys.” She glanced over at Nicole for a moment. “I was expecting Waverly but I’m don’t mind the change.”

“Waves had some meetings.” Nicole stated, not realizing the small little flirty comment.

Wesley rolled his eyes at Shae’s comment that his mother had clearly missed, before his attention went back to his homework.

“So we are just doing a normal yearly check up today. Sammy, can you get up on the table for me?” Shae watched as Samantha got down from Nicole’s lap and jumped up onto the table. The appointment went as planned and Shae did Sammy’s check up. “Can I talk to you for a minute, Sheriff Haught?”

“Umm..yeah. You guys wait for me in the lobby?” Nicole watched as they nodded their heads and sat in some chairs. Turning her attention back to Shae. “What’s going on? Is Sammy is okay?”

“What? Oh no, Sammy is perfectly fine. Perfectly healthy.” Shae felt nervous usually she didn’t have a problem asking someone out. But there was difference, she knew Nicole and knew about the divorce and Waverly. “Okay, so I’m just going to lay it out there. Nicole, I like you and I would really like to get you know better and not just your medical history either. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Nicole’s face seemed shocked for a moment, while she looked over at Shae. “Sure, umm sorry this kind of just threw me for a loop but I would really like to go on a date with you. How about I call you later? And we can work out the details? I should get the little ones home.”

Shae grabbed one of her cards and wrote her cell phone number on the back of one and handed it over to Nicole. “Can’t wait. Have a good night, Sheriff.” She said this as she handed her card over to Nicole.

The sheriff wasn’t exactly sure what had just happened, but she shoved the card into her pocket watching Shae turn to leave. She left herself, heading out to Sammy and Wesley. “Come on guys, let’s get going. We are meeting up with mom for dinner.” They left the doctors office and went over to Nicole’s trucks and got in. Heading to Nicole’s place, she went inside with them.

* * *

“I can’t believe she is on Tinder.” Heather glanced over at Whitney showing her phone to the other woman.

“Are you going to swipe right? I mean she is Waverly’s wife.”

“Ex-wife and I don’t know.”

“Swipe right on who?” Waverly asked, as she entered the room. Sitting down, as she looked over at the two of them.

“No one.” Heather closed her phone quickly. “Anyways back to the meeting.”

“Alright, Miss. Earp what do we have for your section?”

“I have to set up an interview with Ni—Sheriff Haught, I’m having dinner with the kids and her tonight, so I’ll get that set up.” The rest of the meeting went on, afterwards Waverly gathered up her things.

“Waverly a word please.” Lucado spoke up after everyone left, looking over at the brunette. “If you don’t want to write this piece, I can pass it off Heather or Whitney.”

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine. Nicole and I are good, solid besides it wouldn’t be right to pass this piece onto someone else especially for the Fifty Christmas edition of the paper.” And the fact that Nicole was her ex-wife, so naturally she would know the redhead better than anyone.

“Alright, as long as you are sure. Also, if you don’t have any questions lined up yet I had James print this out yesterday.” Lucado took out a piece of paper and handed it over to the brunette. “You don’t have to ask her anything off the list. These are suggestions.”

Waverly looked over at the list of questions that the older woman handed her. “Right. I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have a good night, Waverly.” Lucado watched her leave, before going back to her own work.

* * *

“What do you guys think? Think we can do that this weekend?” Nicole took a drink from the vanilla shake that was in front of her. They had just ordered drinks, opting to wait for Waverly for dinner.

Wesley huffed out some air. “I don’t know, ma it’s supposed to be our weekend together.”

“I think it could be fun.” Sammy reached for her kid shake, taking a sip.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it. Maybe I’ll just stay with mom or something.”

Nicole sighed a little bit, before nodding her head a little bit. “I can always cancel, bud. I don’t want anymore time away from you guys. But you let me know okay?”

“Cancel what?” Waverly asked, as she sat down next to Nicole. The redhead’s arm rested on the back of Waverly’s chair.

“Ma, has a date this weekend with the lady from the coffee shop.” Sammy answered before Nicole or anyone else could. “And we were all going to go but Wes is unsure.”

“Oh..I see.” Waverly shouldn’t feel jealous, but she did. She didn’t want Nicole to go on a date with anyone, even though the brunette was in a relationship with someone else but still she didn’t want Nicole to be. “Well if you want, I can just keep them this weekend and you can go on your _date_.” There was some venom in her last word.

Was that jealousy in Waverly’s voice? No, it couldn’t be, Nicole thought before she shook her head slightly. “I can’t ask you to do that, Waves. You know that I would never pick someone over the kids. So it’s fine, if Wes doesn’t want to go I’ll just cancel my date.” The redhead looked disappointed a little bit.

“Nicole, it’s fine really. I don’t mind, and I’m going to assume your date will be Saturday so if you want you can pick them up like normal on Friday, drop them off Saturday night and come and see them on Sunday.” Waverly was doing her best to hide her jealousy, but it was there, she just hoped that it didn’t show.

Nicole placed her hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it gently. “Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt any plans you may have.”

“I don’t have any plans actually. We were just going to stay home.” Waverly told the redhead, her attention going to their children. “What do you guys think?”

“Yes, let’s do that!” Sammy smiled brightly.

Wesley sighed a little bit. “Yeah, okay.”

“So it’s settled, Nicole you will pick them up on Friday, drop them off on Saturday before your date and see them on Sunday.” Waverly was doing her best to try and keep her jealousy at bay. But the thought of someone else making Nicole laugh, holding her hand, and kissing her was coming to her mind and she the brunette didn’t like it at all. “I do need a favor though.”

“Alright, well you guys let me know if you change your mind. Okay? I don’t mind cancelling.” Nicole told the kids before her attention went to Waverly once again. “Yeah, anything.”

“I need to interview you for the paper so I’m thinking that I could stop by your office tomorrow afternoon?”

Nicole nodded her head. “I can do that. We do it at one if that works for you. Make it a lunch meeting?” The redhead offered.

Waverly smiled over at her. “Thank you so much and yeah, one sounds good to me.” They soon fell into small comfortable conversation. Ordering their food, they stayed there for a while just talking like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“It’s getting late. I’ll walk you guys to the car.” Nicole pulled out her wallet, and set the money down on the table. Leaving a really decent tip before getting up along with the rest of them. Her hand went to Waverly’s back as if it was something that she had always done. Although it was, but she hadn’t done that in two years.

As they walked out, Waverly felt Nicole’s hand on her lower back and she wanted nothing more than to lean into the redhead. But she knew that she couldn’t, walking out with them she soon felt Nicole’s hand leave her lower back when she got the door. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Nicole said this, after they were out the door, she walked them over to the car. “Alright, I will see you guys on Wednesday for our weekly ice cream adventure.” She hugged Wesley, before she leaned down and hugged Sammy. “I love you guys. Be good for mom.” The redhead helped them get into the car before closing the door. Turning her attention back to Waverly. “I’ll see you tomorrow for that interview. I’m thinking that little sub place by the station. I could pick up your usual?”

Waverly nodded her head. “That sounds good. Thank you again, Nic for doing this.” Leaning up, she kissed her cheek before she got into the car and started it and driving off.

“You know I’d still do anything for you.” Nicole shoved her hands into her jacket pocket, watching her family leave. She had wanted nothing more than to go with them. The snow started to fall and she looked up at the sky. “Thanks for that.” She muttered before making her way over to her truck, getting into it. The redhead started the car, taking out her cell phone that was when she sent Shae a text message. 

_NH: Hey Dr. Pressman, does next week Monday work for you?_

_SP: Hey, Sheriff Haught, you realize that you can call me Shae right? But yes, Monday works say six?_

_NH: I'll see you then. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finds out about her Tinder, Waverly and Heather have a chat, Waverly has questions for Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm just going to become a writing mania person starting tomorrow, after work to try and get this done sooner. But it might not be until after Christmas that this fic finishes. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

“Okay, so don’t get mad at me but I did something.” Ethan stated, as he looked over at his older sister.

Nicole raised a brow slightly, looking over at him. “You didn’t like murder anyone did you?”

“What? No, you’d have to fire me and then arrest me it would be a whole thing if that happened.” Ethan took out his phone and typed in the code, bringing up the app. “I actually signed you up for something.”

“What?” Nicole asked, clearly confused about whatever it was that Ethan was doing to show her.

Ethan turned his phone over to Nicole, this way she could look at it. “I signed you up for Tinder. Don’t hate me. But it has been blowing up my phone, seems like you my dear sister are a very hot item.”

Reaching out she snatched up his phone, as soon as she saw the profile. “Ethan, what the fuck? Why the fuck would you do this?”

“Okay, don’t get too pissed at me but it’s because you need to start dating again. And let me tell you that app has been blowing up since I made that profile for you.” Ethan stated, watching his sister.

“How did you even get my info?”

“Well your Facebook password is simple especially when it’s still your anniversary date I mean come on WayHaught2009. It’s easy as pie.” Ethan shrugged a little bit, reaching for Nicole’s phone. He put the app on it after entering her passcode. “Plus I’m a cop who comes from a long line of cops.” After the app was finished, he put in her information and then handed her phone back to her. “Here. Now I can get it off mine.” Snatching his phone back up, he deleted the app. “Now I’m going on patrol before you kill me. Love you, sis.”

Nicole was about too say something when the door closed, putting her phone down. She wasn’t even going to open that stupid app. Besides she had two dates lined up and that was enough of her right now. Glancing at the clock, she still had some time before Waverly came for that interview.

* * *

“Waverly, I have to show you something.” Heather had been wrestling with this ever since last night. Waverly was her friend, and had a right to know, right? Or maybe it was none of her business. “So you know how I’ve been working on that Tinder article, for dates and stuff right?”

Waverly glanced up from her computer, looking over at Heather. “Yeah, I vaguely remember it’s something like that. What do you have to show me?”

“I wrestled with showing you all night, since I found it on here but just look.” Heather opened up Tinder, and found Nicole’s profile who she still had swipe left or right on. Handing her phone over to Waverly. “It’s Nicole.”

“Nicole?” Waverly questioned, taking Heather’s phone looking at the Tinder profile. That was when she noticed what Heather was talking about, Nicole was on Tinder. There was a big part of her that was feeling jealous and she just couldn’t believe it. Her wife—ex wife was out there trying to date people. “Thanks for showing me, Heather.” She handed the phone back to the other woman. “You can swipe right if you want.”

“Are you sure?” Heather asked, taking her phone back looking down at it for a moment.

“I’m sure. Nicole is free to do whatever she wants.” _Even if it’s the office skank_ , Waverly thought to herself but bit her tongue.

“Right. I’ll see you around, Waves.”

Waverly closed her laptop, packing it up before leaving her desk. Heading out of the building and over to her car she got in. First, she thought about going to see Nicole, get this interview over with especially now. She was partly frustrated even though she had no reason to be. Starting her car, she drove the art gallery instead. Parking her car, she moved inside.

“She’s in her office.” Jessica told Waverly as soon as she saw the other woman.

“Thank you.” Waverly smiled, heading towards Tracy’s office. Knocking lightly before she moved inside, seeing her girlfriend on the phone. That was when she noticed the one finger that went up, and Waverly moved over to her. Leaning down she placed some some sweet kisses to the other brunette’s neck.

“Yeah, some of the pieces have already arrived. And the rest is expected this week and we have the building all ready.” Tracy bit her bottom lip, feeling Waverly’s kissing her neck more aggressively.

Waverly needed to get Nicole and the fact that she had a Tinder out of her head for right now. And Tracy was the perfect distraction, maybe using her girlfriend as a distraction wasn’t exactly the best thing but here, she was doing it. When Tracy hung up the phone, Waverly connected their lips kissing her deeply and roughly.

“We only have an hour or so, baby.” Tracy told her, pulling away before connecting their lips once again. Her hands moved to unbutton Waverly’s skirt as Waverly kissed her back.

* * *

Nicole was starting to get worried, Waverly was never late but the redhead had called her a couple of times and she didn’t answer. Grabbing her jacket, she was just about to leave when Waverly walked in. “Where have you been? I was just on my way to your office.” Nicole looked her over, making sure there was no visible damage on the brunette.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how late it had gotten and I got held up.” Waverly shrugged off her jacket and hung it up before placing her brief case onto the couch. That held so many memories of the brunette coming to visit Nicole while she was working late. Taking out her notebook that held her questions along with the ones from Lucado and her tape recorder.

Nicole noticed the hickey as soon as Waverly took off her jacket. “As long as you are okay, that is what matters. Please sit down.” She shook her head, chuckling a little bit. “Of course, you are the only one that uses a tape recorder still.” She teased lightly.

The brunette sat down, opening her notebook. “Well you know me all too well. I want to make sure I get this right. So I have a set of two questions one is from me and the other is from Lucado.” Waverly explained.

“Just go whatever makes you feel more comfortable, or whichever one you want. You can even mix it up.” Nicole offered, looking over at her as she waited for Waverly to start asking questions.

“We will just go back and forth.” Waverly looked at her questions for a moment. “Okay, the first one I have is were you expecting to be Sheriff this long?”

“Truthfully I was not. I was actually worried due to footsteps that I followed in and the fact that I was an outsider. Being the first female Sheriff in a small town, is a big deal and I was worried and afraid that I wasn’t going to be able to live up to the expectations of the town and be able to live up to Sheriff Earp’s successes.”

“Next question is do you think you got this job solely based on the fact that you were married to Sheriff Earp’s daughter?” Waverly read from Lucado’s questions. “Dang it, Lucado.” She muttered. “You don’t have to answer that one.”  

Nicole chuckled a little bit. “It’s fine, Wave. And no I do not think I got the job just because you and I were married at the time. I like to believe that I got this job based on the fact that I’m a good cop, I worked my way up from the bottom, I wasn’t given any special treatment.”

“Sorry again, for that question.” Waverly wrote down some stuff even though she was recording this. “Okay, next one. Has your job ever affected your personal life? If so what and how have you handled it?”

“I’m starting to think your boss has it out for me, Waves.” Nicole ran her hand through her hair a little bit. Glancing over at the family picture on her desk instead of looking at the brunette. It was the last one they all took together. And Nicole had been late for that. “Yes, my job has affected my personal life. It ended my marriage and costed me my family. I’m still handling it.”

There was sadness in Nicole’s voice that Waverly picked up on and it caused the brunette to frown a little bit. “I’m sorry.” Licking her bottom lip for a moment. “Crime has gone down in Purgatory since you became Sheriff, how did you manage that?”

“Not your fault, Waverly.” Nicole cleared her throat a little bit, finally looking over at her. “Good police work, having the right people by your side, working long hours. I remember for a month straight this office was my home. I was in the dog house for a week or so after that one.”

Waverly wrote more down. “I remember that. You missed Wes’s play, and Sammy’s first sleep over.” She commented. “Next question is you currently dating anyone? Since I already know the answer to that one, we can skip it. Anyways what are your plans for the future of the station?”

“I actually plan on recruiting more this way my detections, officers and myself aren’t pulling doubles and such anymore. Which reminds me I have to go out of town the weekend of next month to a recruiting center in the Big City. Can you take the kids that weekend?”

Waverly nodded her head. “Of course, I can Nicole. And I do believe that is all the questions that I have for you. So, your torture is over, at least for now.” Reaching for her recorder, she switched it off and put it back into her bag.

“Well if you think of anymore, you know my number.” Nicole smiled over at her, standing up with the brunette. She walked her over to the door. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Waverly.” Leaning over, she kissed her cheek gently.

“Will do.” The kiss to her cheek came a surprise but it did cause Waverly to smile. “One last question, you are coming to Wynonna’s annual Christmas party next weekend, right?”

“Of course, she’d kill me if I missed it.” Nicole smiled back at her, watching her nod her head and then walk out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's date with Vivian, WayHaught drunkiness, Cuddles, and Plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys! Have an update! I also made a dabble. [Here.](https://vanilladippeddonuts.tumblr.com/post/181408682304/christmas-day-all-i-want-for-christmas-random)
> 
> The dabble is the last time they were all together for a family Christmas.

Nicole pulled up to Waverly’s, it was late and after her date, but she wanted to say goodnight to the kids. Plus, it didn’t look like Tracy was there so that was a good thing. Getting out of her truck, she moved over to the door and knocked on it lightly.

Waverly glanced at the time on her laptop, when she heard the knock. It was late and no one should be coming to her place. Not unless it was Tracy or Wynonna but they both had a key. Getting up, she grabbed Wesley’s baseball bat from the closet. Moving over to the door, she opened it quickly and held up the bat.

“Whoa there, slugger.” The redhead held up her hands.

“Nicole, what hell?” Waverly put the bat down and moved aside to let her in. “I thought you would still be on your date.” Closing her robe a little bit, not like Nicole hadn’t seen her almost bare chest before but still.

“I’m sorry it’s so late. I just wanted to come by and say goodnight to the kids.” Nicole was dressed in her best jeans, a button up shirt and a suit jacket over that. The tie had already been taken off and some buttons were now undone. “It was honestly really bad.”

“Go and say goodnight to them although they are already sleeping. I’ll make us some tea and you can tell me about your date and why it was so bad.” Waverly offered.

Nicole nodded her head and went upstairs to say goodnight to the kids. When she came back, Waverly was already sitting on the couch with two hot teas sitting on the coffee table. Moving over to the couch, she sat down. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes, Nic now spill and tell me about your date.” Waverly tucked her feet under her, as she watched Nicole shifted her body, so she was now facing the brunette to tell her this story.

* * *

_Nicole pulled up to Vivian’s place, parking her car, she reached for the flowers in the passenger seat. Was she nervous? Hell yeah, she was but Ethan had been right it was time for her to move on. And plus Vivian was cute and always nice to the kids and her. Getting out, she moved over to the door and knocked on it._

_When Vivian answered, she smiled over at Nicole. “Hi.”_

_“Hi, these are you for you.” Nicole held out the flowers, when Vivian took them. She leaned over and kissed her cheek gently._

_“Thank you. They are beautiful.” Placing them down onto the table in the foyer, Vivian slipped on her jacket and they left. Heading out of Nicole’s truck, thanking the redhead when she got the door for her._

_Getting into the driver side, Nicole started her car and pulled out of the driveway. “Hopefully you like Italian food.”_

_“I do actually.” Vivian smiled still while looking over at her for a moment._

_They fell silent and not a comfortable one, more like an awkward silence so Nicole reached over and turned on some music. Humming lightly to the song, ten minutes later she pulled up to the restaurant. Getting out, she went over to the passenger side and got the door for her. Handing her keys over to valet. Heading inside with her, she went over to the hostess. “Table for two under Haught.”_

_“Right this way, Sheriff Haught.” The hostess grabbed the menu’s and led them over to the table._

_Nicole got her chair for her and then sat down in her own. Thanking the hostess, before taking the menu, opening it she looked it over. Before deciding what, she wanted closing the menu. “So I’m a bit more nervous than what I should be. But it’s been awhile since I’ve been on a date.”_

_After closing the menu, Vivian glanced over at the redhead. Reaching out, she placed her hand over Nicole’s. “There is no reason to be nervous. I’m sure that tonight is going to go fine.”_

_But it didn’t. As they got know each other more, the more Nicole realized that they had nothing in common which made the dinner more weird and awkward. So awkward that Nicole sent a 911 text to Wynonna to help her bail out. When Vivian returned, Nicole’s phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket. “I have to take this. It’s work.” She answered the phone. “Sheriff Haught.” She held up one finger to Vivian, and then stood up from the table. Taking the phone call outside._

_Coming back five minutes later, Nicole looked over at Vivian. “I am so sorry but I really have to get going. Work calls actually, I’ll drive you home and maybe we can do this again.”_

* * *

“And then I took her home, walked with her to her front door. Gave her a kiss goodnight and there was no spark. No anything.” Nicole told Waverly, taking a drink of tea.

“Still can’t believe you used my sister to get you out of a bad date. But I’m sorry that happened, Nicole.” Even though on the inside, Waverly wasn’t sorry. “Are you going to try and date again?”

“Actually, I do have a date for set up for this week.” Moving one of her hands to the back of her neck, she rubbed it a little bit. “It’s with Sammy’s doctor, Shae.”

Waverly looked surprise for a moment. “Doctor Pressman?”

Nicole nodded her head, taking another sip of the tea. “I know shocked me also when she suggested it. And then I just asked her out, so we are going out on Monday. Ethan and your sister say I need to get back out there.”

“Ahh, I see.” There was a ping of jealousy there again, but Waverly was doing her best to hide it. “Is that why you are on Tinder?”

Nicole shook her head a little bit, putting down the cup of tea. “No, Ethan set me up with that Tinder account. I didn’t even know it existed until the morning of that interview that we had.” The redhead explained.

“Oh, I see well he certainly likes to meddle.”

“He just wants me to be happy again.” Nicole stares, looking over at the brunette. “You know like you are with Tracy.”

Waverly’s hand moved to her necklace, the one that Nicole had gotten her for Christmas couple years ago. “We aren’t exactly the most happiest couple that I lead people to believe.” She told her honestly, looking down at the couch cushions now.

“What? You aren’t?” The redhead questioned but she also knew better than to pressure Waverly into telling her. “I’m going to get us something stronger and we can talk about it if you want.” Nicole stood up and moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Moving back into the living room, she opened the bottle and sat back down. Taking a long drink before she handed it over to Waverly.

Comfortable and familiar silence fell between the two of them. “It’s not like its bad but we have our moments. Like every couple. But our fights aren’t like how ours use to be, I mean you and I rarely fought.” Which was very true, taking another long drink she handed the bottle back to Nicole while she felt the liquor slip down her throat. “Although are fights are mainly about you actually.”

“Me?” Nicole questioned, taking another drink. “What did I do?” She asked, taking another long drink.

“Apparently we are too friendly with one another. Apparently, we are supposed to hate each other like her parents do.” Taking the bottle from Nicole, she took another drink. “So yeah, most of our fights are about you.”

Nicole frowned a little bit. “I’m sorry, Waves. Do you want me to be less friendly or not around as much?”

“What? Neither. It’s fine and you know what she can stick it because you are the kid’s other mother and I’m not going to take them away from you. So don’t ever stop coming around no matter who I am dating. Okay? Promise me, Nicole Rayleigh Haught.”

Nicole reached out and took Waverly’s hand to calm her down. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here and I’m just not leaving. You have me, Waverly even if we aren’t together anymore.”

The moment that Nicole took her hand, there was a spark and Waverly felt it. Reaching for the bottle with her free hand, she took another drink. Pulling her hand away from Nicole’s finally they sat there in that comfortable silence again. Just finishing up the rest of the bottle, Waverly got up and got them another.

By the third bottle in, they were pretty much gone. Laughing like it was old times again, having conversations about randomness and things around the house that needed to get done. Nicole promised to come over and fix the things that Waverly needed.

“We should get some sleep.” Nicole muttered. “I’m going to take the couch cause no driving like this.” She closed her eyes as she rested her head on the back of the couch. This had been her bed before their separation.

“Probably good ideas.” Waverly couldn’t stop herself as she placed her head onto Nicole’s shoulder, closing her own eyes.

They both seemed to fall asleep like that and must have shifted sometime throughout the night. Waverly was now in Nicole’s arms, and Waverly’s own hands were on Nicole as she cuddled in close to the redhead. Right in that moment, they both felt content and relaxed.

* * *

Wesley watched them sleep, and then looked down at his little sister. Before grinning a little bit. “I have a plan. Come on. We have to call Aunt Wynonna and Uncle Ethan.” He ushered her upstairs quietly. Grabbing the house phone, he called them both and asked them to come over in a bit this way they all could talk. But he also told them to quietly because of his mothers sleeping on the couch.

“So what is the plan here, little dude?” Wynonna asked, looking over at her nephew and then back to Ethan.

“We are going to get my parents back together before or on Christmas.” Wesley told them both. “Ma is dating again thanks to you both. So, you both are going to help us get them back together. Clearly, they still love each other. I mean they didn’t even flinch or wake up when you guys came into the house. Sammy and I are going to sabotage Ma’s dates, while we all try and get Tracy to leave and break up with mom.”

Wynonna thought about it for a moment before looking over at Ethan. “Screw it, I’m in. Ethan?”

“Only time that my sister has ever been happy was with Waverly. So you know what? I’m in also.”

“Okay, good. Let’s get started.” Wesley smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught wakes up from their cuddles, Nicole interrupts Tracy & Waverly, Nicole's date with Shae, and Tracy finds out that Nicole stayed over.

Nicole woke up and there was a weight on top of her. Allowing her eyes to adjust for a moment, that was when she realized she wasn’t at home, looking at the person in her arms she noticed it was Waverly. That was when she just watched her for a moment, she had missed this if she was being honest.

Waverly started to stir a little bit, and that was when she realized she was on top of someone. At first, she thought maybe it was Tracy, so she glanced up and that was when she seen Nicole looking back at her. “Sorry.” She started to get up and off Nicole, straightening out her clothes she still had on from yesterday.

“It’s fine, Waves.” Nicole said this as she sat up, cracking her back as she did so. “That couch certainly hasn’t gotten any more comfortable within the years.” She stood up, and that was when everyone came downstairs. “Ethan? Wyn? What are you guys doing here?”

Ethan glanced over at Wynonna and the kids before his attention went to Nicole. “Oh umm..I came here to see my favorite niece and nephew. Right Wyn?”

“And we were together just getting coffee, we didn’t want to disrupt you guys. Looked comfortable. So we are just going to go. You Haughts have a good day.” Wynonna pushed Ethan out the door before Waverly or Nicole could call them out on their bullshit.

Nicole watched them leave before turning to Waverly. “Why do I feel like we were just lied to?”

“Because we were.” Waverly turned her attention back to their children. “So what is going on?”

“Can’t tell you.” Wesley shrugged a little bit.

“Sammy..” Nicole looked over at the little girl.

“I have no clue, I’m only seven.”

Wesley did his best not to laugh or anything at Sammy’s comment. “So, what is the plan today, ma? How did your date go?”

Nicole shook her head a little bit at their kids comments. “Clearly it didn’t go as expected considering I’m here first thing.” She glanced over at Waverly for a moment. “I’m going to change my clothes, since I have a bag in my car and then I’m thinking we can hang around here if it’s okay with mom.”

Waverly nodded her head a little bit. “That is perfectly fine with me, Nic. Tracy will be over later, just so you know. I’m going to make some breakfast.”

“And I’ll go and grab my clothes.” Nicole left the house, heading out to her truck to get her duffle bag. Moving back inside, she went to the downstairs bathroom and took a quick shower. Maybe drinking with Waverly last night wasn’t exactly the best idea, but she had done it. Finishing getting dressed, she came out of the bathroom and heard the kids laughing along with Waverly. She missed this.

“Ma, come and eat with us. Mom made pancakes, eggs and bacon. Your favorite.” Wesley called out from the dining room.

Nicole moved into the dining room, getting a plate of food. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I figured it might help with the hangover.” Waverly reached out and placed her hand over Nicole’s once she sat down and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go. They ate like a family, something they hadn’t done in years.

* * *

Soon the three of them were up and in the backyard playing. The brunette finished up her article, while they played. Coming in for lunch when it was time. Moving into the kitchen to start work on dinner. Watching them from the window, she couldn’t help but smile before her attention went back to the dishes. That was when she felt arms around her waist. Jumping for a moment.

“Sorry, babe didn’t mean to make you jump.” Tracy stated, her arms still around Waverly. “I seen Nicole’s truck out front. Is she here?”

“It’s okay.” Waverly relaxed a little bit. “She is. She’s in the back playing with the kids.” She started to prepare herself for a fight or at least an argument as to why Nicole was there.

“Ahh, continuing her visitation? How did her date go last night?” Tracy asked as she placed a kiss onto Waverly’s neck.

Waverly shrugged a little bit. “No idea.” She lied. Feeling Tracy’s lips on her neck, she did her best to pull away. “Trace the kids are right outside and so is Nicole.” But that only made the other brunette kiss her neck more, and start running her hand to Waverly’s pants to unbuckle them.

Nicole came into the house and went for the kitchen and cleared her throat a little bit. “Excuse me. I was just going to ask Waves for some hot chocolate for us. I can take the kids out, if you guys need some alone time or something.”

Waverly jumped a little bit and she moved away from Tracy when she heard Nicole clear her throat. “Oh no, you are fine. I can make the kids hot chocolate and you if you would like some.”

Nicole shook her head. “I should probably get going. I have an early morning tomorrow. I’ll go and get the kids.” She stated, before heading back outside. “Come on guys, time to come in. I’ve got to get going.” She heard them groan as they moved towards the house.

“Tracy that was not funny.” Waverly smacked her arm before moving around the kitchen to make the hot chocolate for the kids.

“I’m sorry, babe. You know I’m always in the mood for you. Maybe when the kids go to bed.” Tracy suggested, seeing them all come in.

“Alright guys, I’m off be good for mom. I love you guys and I’ll see you next weekend.” Nicole kissed both of their foreheads before her attention went to the couple in the kitchen. “Right. Umm..I’ll see you guys. Waverly call me if need anything involving the kids, and Tracy always a pleasure.” The redhead left, as much as she didn’t want to. But she couldn’t stay especially after what she almost walked in on.

“Bye, ma. Love you.” Wesley told her, with a sad smile on his face.

Samantha’s mirrored Wesley’s. “Love you, ma. Bye.”

“She’ll be back next weekend guys. And knowing her, you’ll see her throughout the week.” Waverly frowned, it always hurt to see the pain in their kid’s eyes whenever Nicole left or dropped them off. She knew the divorce had been a mistake, but it was done. There was nothing they could do about it now.

* * *

Monday morning came, and it was a usual day, Nicole came home and took a quick shower. Work had ran a little bit late and Shae didn’t seem to mind when Nicole sent her a text stating that she was going to be late. Pulling up to Shae’s place, she parked her truck and moved over to the door. Flowers in hand, she hoped this was a much better date. Ringing the door bell, she waited for Shae to answer and when she did, Nicole was speechless for a moment. “Wow, you look gorgeous.” Nicole finally got out. “These are for you.”

Shae looked back at her. “I could say the same thing about you, Sheriff.” Reaching out, she took the flowers and thanked Nicole. Putting them in some water before they left. Once Nicole got the door for her, she smiled. “Thank you again.”

They made small talk in the car, and they ended up making small talk in the car which was not awkward at all. Nicole was thankful for that considering last time and how her date went with Vivian. Getting the door for Shae again, she smiled over at her as they continued to talk about little stuff.

“No joke, Sammy just got me in the face with a snowball and then tackled me right into the snow yesterday.” Nicole chuckled, while looking over at her.

Shae couldn’t help but at the image in her head. “Wish I could have been there to see it. Honestly sounds cute.” She took her sip of her wine, putting the class down while looking over at the redhead. Reaching out she took Nicole’s hand.

Nicole gave her hand a gentle squeeze but continued to hold her hand. “It honestly was, maybe next time we can do something together.” She suggested.

“I would love that.” Shae smiled, their food came, and they continued to make small talk. Laughing throughout dinner, soon they finished up and left the restaurant. Reaching over, she took Nicole’s hand as they started walking. “I like this. This is nice.”

“Yeah, it is. Dinner was great actually.” Nicole stated, as they walked together. This was honestly nice and the redhead hadn’t actually thought about Waverly the whole time. Getting the car door for Shae, she closed it once she was inside. Heading over to the driver side, she got back in and drove her home. Walking Shae to her door. “Would you like to go out again? Friday night? I’ll have the kids.”

Shae thought about it for a moment as she looked over at Nicole. “I would actually like that very much. Even with the kids, I’m sure we can figure out something to do.”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile more. “Okay, good.” She watched as Shae’s eyes flicked to her lips, that was when the redhead licked her bottom lip. Leaning forward, she connected their lips and she felt something, a spark.

Shae found herself kissing her back, gently feeling the same spark. Her tongue slipped her tongue across Nicole’s bottom lip, she felt Nicole’s mouth open slightly and she slipped her tongue inside of her. Massaging her tongue gently with her own. Pulling away a few minutes later, she rested her forehead against Nicole’s. “Come in?” She asked, trying to get her breathing under control.

The redhead rested her forehead against hers, getting her own breathing under control. “I want too so badly but I can’t.”

There was a small pout that formed on Shae’s lips when Nicole said she couldn’t come in. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to ruin whatever this could be by sleeping together on the first date.” Moving her forehead away from her, she kissed Shae’s forehead gently. “So I’m going to go and try not to text you for the next twenty-four hours but I can’t promise anything.” Nicole leaned forward now and kissed her again. This time it was gentle and quick. “I can’t make any promises though.”

Shae couldn’t help but smile hearing Nicole’s words, that was when she kissed her back. “Alright, alright you should go before we both manage to change your mind. But I look forward to those text messages. I can’t wait to see you again.”

Nicole gave her another quick kiss, before turning to leave. Heading back over to her truck, she glanced over at Shae and smiled before she watched the other woman go inside. Getting into her truck, that was when she started it and pulled away from Shae’s place. There was a smile that rested on her lips the whole way home.

* * *

The ringing was what woke Waverly up, reaching over she seen it was her phone. Grabbing it quickly, she answered it. “Hello? Oh hey, hold on one second.” Slipping out of bed, Waverly grabbed her robe and put it around her naked form. Leaving the bedroom, she checked on the kids before she made her way downstairs. “Okay, I’m back. What’s going on Nicky?”

“I wanted to tell you about my date, but if this is a bad time. We can talk again later.” Nicole suggested, as she sat in her bed.

“Oh no you are fine. I want to hear all about it.” Waverly sighed a little bit as she sat down on the couch. It was a bit strange to her that Nicole would want to tell her this but it made sense as well. Considering their relationship and the kids.

“As long as you are sure.” Nicole smiled when she heard Waverly say it was okay again. “Okay, so it actually went really well. We went to dinner, walked around town actually talked and learned we have a lot of things in common. She made me laugh, and smile. We had a really good time, I did kiss her goodnight and I actually felt something.”

Waverly listened and there was some jealousy that flared up in the brunette but she had to remind herself that Nicole wasn’t hers anymore. There was no reason for her to get jealous. “That’s good, Nicole. I’m happy for you. Are you guys planning another date?”

“Yup for Friday. She knows I’ll have the kids but she still wants to go out.” Nicole didn’t even notice the jealousy in Waverly’s voice. “Ya know all of us do something together.”

“Well that’s really nice to hear. I’m glad for you.” She did her best to bite back her tongue. “Are you still going to Wynonna’s on Saturday?”

“That is the plan so you can count on it. It’s getting pretty late, I should let you go and get some sleep. Thank you for listening to me, Waves. I’ll talk to you later.”

They said their goodbyes, Nicole laid back on her bed while Waverly went back upstairs to Tracy.

* * *

The next day, Waverly and Tracy woke up and got ready while the kids got ready for school. Tracy moved downstairs and noticed the duffle bag on the floor. “Wes!” She called out.

Wesley moved downstairs and over to Tracy. “What’s up?”

“Your mother and I have told you countless times not to leave your duffle bag laying around.” Tracy leaned down and picked it up to hand it over to him.

“Oh, that isn’t mine. It’s ma’s.” Wesley told her before heading into the kitchen.

Tracy clenched her jaw, putting on a fake smile when Samantha passed her to head into the kitchen. Before dropping Nicole’s duffle bag back to the ground. When Waverly came down and started towards the kitchen, the brunette reached out and grabbed her arm gently. “Why is Nicole’s duffle bag here? Did she stay the night the other night?”

Waverly pulled her arm out of her gasp. “Yes, she did we both had been drinking so I let her crash on the couch.”

“You two totally fucked didn’t you? Right there on that couch.” Tracy grabbed her arm again.

“No and we are not doing this with my kids in the other room.” Waverly pulled her arm away from her. “You should get going to work.” With that she turned away from Tracy and went into the kitchen, hearing the door slam she flinched a little bit. “You guys finish breakfast.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has lots of vistor's in her office, lunch and Waverly forgives Tracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the long delay, I've had some family stuff going on lately. So please bare with me with updating all of my fics. Love you guys!

“You left this at the house the other day.” Waverly held up Nicole’s duffle bag.

Nicole placed her cell phone down before she stood up, moving around her desk. Reaching out she took the duffle bag. “Sorry. I was in rush. Thank you.” Taking it from Waverly gently. “Hopefully this didn’t cause any problems or anything like that.” Moving back around to her desk, she placed it on the floor on next to it.

“Nope, just thought you might need it or something.” Waverly stated with a small smile. “I should probably get going and let you get back to work. Have a good day, Nic.”

Nicole nodded her head. “Thank you again, Waverly. You have a good day also.” The redhead stated as she watched her leave. Sighing a little bit.

“Yo, Wave where is the fire?” Wynonna questioned as her sister came out of Nicole’s office in her hurry.

“What? Oh nothing, just running late. Question though, what are Ethan and you up too? You are never up that early.” Waverly questioned her for a moment.

Wynonna shrugged a little bit. “No idea what you are talkin’ about baby girl. I think Haughtstuff and you drank too much and were seeing things. I should get let you get going, but lunch today alright? Not unless you are busy.”

Waverly rolled her eyes not believing Wynonna at all. “I’ll see what I can do for lunch and if I can make it I expect some real answers, Wyn.” She warned her before turning on her heels and leaving her older sister there.

“What was that about?” Ethan asked, coming over to Wynonna. Taking a sip of his coffee after he asked that question.

“She wants answers to why we were at the house. And it’s not like I can tell her that we are planning to get Nicole and her back together.” Wynonna sighed a little bit before shrugging a little bit. “She’s sad and I don’t like it.”

“You’ll think of something.” Looking over at her once again. “We are doing the right thing. Trust me on that. They are both miserable without each other even though Nicky has been smiling since she got in this morning. I’m going to investigate what’s going on there.”

“Go, the more we know the sooner we can get them back together.” Wynonna told him.

Ethan nodded his head and went to Nicole’s office, knocking on the door before he moved inside. “Hey Nic.” He said this as he stepped inside. Heading over to one of the chairs opposites of her desk.

Nicole glanced up from her phone, as Ethan knocked and came in, setting the device down. “Hey Ethan, what’s up?”

Ethan shrugged a little bit. “Someone has been awful smiley this morning.”

“Oh, wow nothing gets past you, best detective ever.” Nicole rolled her eyes, with a grin on her lips. “But yes, I have been smiling since my date actually and it went really well.”

“Oh yeah? What’s her name?” He questioned, raising a brow slightly before taking another sip of her coffee.

Nicole leaned back in her chair. “Why do I feel like you are interrogating me here, bro?”

Ethan brought the coffee mug down from his lips. “I’m not promise! Just curious about your life now sis. So who is she?”

The redhead rolled her eyes slightly. “You know her, she’s the kids doctor. Shae Pressman.”

His eyes went wide as he looked over at Nicole. “Shit, she’s like really hot. Nice going Nicky, did you guys?”

Nicole picked up a pen off her desk and tossed it at him. “No, we didn’t and you so don’t need to ask me about my sex life. Now take Wynonna and go out on patrol.” The redhead watched him get up and leave her office.

* * *

There was a knock on Waverly’s office door, that caused the brunette to stop typing and glance up. “Come in.” She called out.

Tracy moved inside, a thing of flowers in her hands. “Hey. I wanted to apologize for earlier.” She said this as she moved over to Waverly, offering the other brunette the flowers. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, baby. Or even react like that.”

Reaching out, Waverly took them from her and smiled a little bit. This was typical. Tracy would mess up and bring her flowers. There was a small sigh that left her lips. “Trace..” She started, looking over the flowers before setting them down. “It’s okay, baby.” Placing them down on her desk, she looked up at her girlfriend. Waverly always forgave her. Their relationship slightly reminded the brunette of her former relationship with Champ. But she was different.

“I don’t know what’s going on with me lately, Waves and I’m sorry. Maybe I’m just stressed to this gallery show or maybe it’s the fact that Nicole has been spending a lot of time at the house.” She leaned down now. “I’m so so sorry, baby.” Placing her head into Waverly’s lap down.

Waverly reached out and started to stroke her hair gently. “It’s okay, Tracy really. How about we take the day off and just spend it together?” The brunette offered, she was sure that would be fine with Lucado.

Tracy closed her eyes at Waverly stroking her hair gently. “Mhmm..I like that idea. We could reconnect and I can show you just how sorry I actually am.” She lifted her head and looked up into Waverly’s eyes.

Moving her hand to Tracy’s cheek, she nodded her head. “That sounds like a really good plan. I’ll text Wyn and cancel my lunch plans with her this way you have my full undivided attention.”

Tracy nodded her head, before leaning into Waverly’s touch. “Sounds good to me.” Leaning up, she placed a small kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips gently.

Waverly smiled against her lips slightly as she kissed her back gently. Moments like this made her love Tracy all over again. They were sweet like the beginning of their relationship. Pulling back slightly, she rested her forehead against hers. “Come on, let’s go.”

* * *

“What’s this?” Nicole questioned, as looked up from her paperwork and seen Shae standing there with a paper bag from Shorty’s.

“I figured I’d bring you some lunch. You said you were pretty busy with paperwork, so I figured you could take a break besides you need to keep up your energy, Sheriff. And eating is the best way to do that.” Shae pointed out, closing the door behind her as she moved into Nicole’s office and set the bag down on her desk before sitting down.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile, those dimples of hers showing as she continued to look over at Shae. “Thank you. Honestly I wouldn’t have eaten if you hadn’t brought it for me.” Getting up from behind her desk, she moved to the other side and sat down in the other chair. “Seriously thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome, besides it gave me a chance to see you today not that I don’t enjoy texting you.” Shae commented, as she reached into the bag. Fishing out her lunch, setting it down and then she handed Nicole’s over to her. “I told Shorty it was for you, he knew exactly what to put in.”

“And I enjoy texting you as well. But I do appreciate this more you know seeing you in person.” Nicole took her food from Shae. “Yeah, I tend to go there a lot whenever I don’t have the kids. It’s kinda of sad in a way.” She frowned a bit.

Shae listened to her. “You know if you don’t want to have dinner by yourself, Sheriff. I could always make dinner for you.” She offered, smiling as she looked over at her.

Nicole thought about it for a moment as she opened the container of food. “That doesn’t sound like a bad offer at all. Maybe sometimes I could cook for you also.” She glanced back over at Shae for a moment, that dimpled smile of hers showed.

“I think I’d like that very much, Nicole.” Shae stated, they started eating making small talk about some random stuff. Once they were finished, Shae started to clean up the mess. “So I’ll see you Friday right? With the kids.”

Nicole nodded her head as she helped Shae clean up the mess. “That you will.” After they were finished, the redhead turned her attention to Shae once again. “Thank you for lunch.” Reaching out she took her hand.

“You’re welcome. Whenever you want to do this again, we can just say the word.” Shae smiled over at her.

That was when Nicole leaned in and pressed her lips to Shae’s, kissing her softly for a moment. Feeling the same sparks as she did Monday night. Smiling into the kiss now.

Shae’s smile remained on her lips as she kissed Nicole back. Pulling away slightly. “Alright, Sheriff I’ll see you Friday.” She gave her another kiss before leaving Nicole’s office.

The redhead couldn’t help but smile more, as she watched Shae leave before she moved back over to her desk and sat down to finish up her paperwork.


End file.
